fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IggyKoopa408/Top 5 BEST and WORST Smash Bros Items!
It's time to start smashing! Let's look at the top 5 Best and Worst Smash Bros Items. Without further ado, let's go. Top 5 BEST Smash Bros Items First, let's get to the Top 5 BEST Smash Bros Items. Let's get to it! Number 5 (BEST) Number 5 (BEST).png .]] Number 5 (BEST): Fan. Have you ever wanted to repeatedly slap opponents, but just can't? Well, that's exactly what the Fan is for. Number 4 (BEST) Number 4 (BEST).png .]] Number 4 (BEST): Red Shell. Have you ever wanted to repeatedly hit your opponents with a shell, but just can't? Well, that's exactly why the Red Shell was invented. This item makes battles way more fun. This item is hated by many because of how much it hits opponents. I really love the Red Shell's existence becasue it can be too good for those who just want to win. I really want this item to return because it's just so fun to use; it's one of the BEST items of all time. Number 3 (BEST) Number 3 (BEST).png .]] Number 3 (BEST): Gust Bellows. If you want to keep opponents from re-entering the stage, then you heed the Gust Bellows. It is a highly useful item, and it can really help you win. Number 2 (BEST) Number 2 (BEST).png .]] Number 2 (BEST): Starman. Ever wanted to be invincible? Well, now you can using the Starman! This item gives you invincibility. With this item in hand, you will not take any damage whatsoever, and you can avoid that annoying POW Block item! And Now, the Number 1 BEST Smash Bros Item Is! Number 1 (BEST).png .]] Number 1 (BEST): Bullet Bill. If you're doing horribly in Smash Bros, then you're going to need the Bullet Bill. This item helps you win every match in Smash Bros. You know why I didn't put the Dragoon or Hammer on this list. It's because the Bullet Bill is a Dragoon combined with a Hammer and a Star. He is the BEST Smash Bros Item. Top 5 WORST Smash Bros Items You've seen my Top 5 BEST Smash Bros Items, but are we here for just that? Not just that, but now we're going to get to the Top 5 WORST Smash Bros Items. Let's get to it. Number 5 (WORST) Number 5 (WORST).png .]] Number 5 (WORST): POW Block. As more people began to win more matches, the creator began to get tired of them always winning, so in Smash Bros 4, he introduced a brand new item to change this: the POW Block. This item guarantees the loss of any items you have, and there's a chance for you to lose a lot of matches. It's great to see that the creator tried something new to make the game more challenging, but the POW Block is SO FREAKING ANNOYING! The POW Block comes up WAY too often. Quite often, this stupid thing will come up ten times per battle, sometimes even more! Of course, you can jump in the air or block it so you don't get hit, but I get so sick of this fucking item showing up that I don't even care, and just let myself get killed (it kills players at 120% damage). Thank God its only appearance is in Smash Bros 4. Let's just pray that this item NEVER comes back. Number 4 (WORST) Number 4 (WORST).png .]] Number 4 (WORST): Green Shell. The Green Shell is TERRIBLE. Don't get me wrong, but this is just a stupid shell. That's what we're given. The Green Shell is only useful for two reasons: it's good for enlarging Hotheads and knocking players off the stage (but that's only if you're good at aiming). I mean, nobody ever wants a Green Shell. This item just sucks. Number 3 (WORST) Number 3 (WORST).png .]] Number 3 (WORST): Banana. What's WORSE than getting a Green Shell? Getting a Banana, of course. Its only use is to make the player slip, but it doesn't help you enough. Even firing them from Diddy Kong's cannon doesn't make a difference. I should add that to my list too, because both types of Bananas suck. Where did the idea of slipping on a Banana come from? I mean, this item just sucks. Number 2 (WORST) Number 2 (WORST).png .]] Number 2 (WORST): Super Leaf. Again, let's talk about the item controversy and how boring it is to just get Green Shells and Bananas. Smash Bros 4 challenged this problem once again, and out came one of the WORST items of all time: the Super Leaf. Ever since Super Mario 3D Land, so many games revolved around the revival of the Super Leaf, so that made it a smart idea to bring it to Smash Bros 4, right? WRONG! The Super Leaf is just WRONG. It doesn't even get an F for effort: it gets an F for Failure. This item gives you an undesirable Raccoon Tail that allows you to float. That's its only use because the creator forgot to make it have another use. I mean, this item is so useless. Creator of Smash Bros, please try again. We need a better item for the next Smash Bros game. The Bullet Bill is the BEST Smash Bros Item, but what is the WORST Smash Bros Item? And Now, the Number 1 WORST Smash Bros Item Is! Number 1 (WORST).png .]] Number 1 (WORST): Blue Shell. This next item debuted in Mario Kart 64, and is a newcomer to Smash Bros 4. WHY? You can easily avoid this item, and it comes up almost as much as the POW Block does. If you don't know what this item is, it's the Blue Shell. It is not only the WORST Mario Kart Item, but it is also the WORST Smash Bros Item. I'd rather prefer its Mario Kart version because you'll just have to take the hit. Category:Blog posts